Betrayal
by hky-lax17
Summary: The story behind how the Maurauders fell, How Petter Pettigrew betrayed the Potters and his best friends
1. Back To Hogwarts

Betrayal  
Chapter 1 Back To Hogwarts  
  
" Well, well. What a surprise. Mr. Famous celebrity isn't paying attention again. Tell me Potter what at this moment is more important than my lesson?" snarled Snape.  
  
Harry looked at him, hatred in his eyes.  
  
" Nothing sir." He replied weakly.  
  
" Well then 50 points from Gryffindor. Now as I was saying Vertaserum. Three drops is normally enough for the weak mind."  
  
But Harry didn't hear the rest of what Snape said nor did he care. His mind drifted off again out the window.  
  
" Hey Harry!" Ron screamed in his ear. " The bell went. We're done for the day."  
  
" Oh Right." Harry didn't care if the bell went or not. He didn't care about much these days.  
  
It was a month into the sixth year at Hogwarts. Harry was just taking up space. He wasn't much for conversation either. He would just sit there occasionally nodding or saying, " Yeah. Right." The only time he opened up was on the quidditch pitch, still a star. But when they squashed their rivals slytherin 300-0, Harry just went upstairs to his bed pretending to sleep, while the other Gryiffindors partied until McGonnagoll broke it off at 2:45 in the morning.  
  
It wasn't like Harry's closest friends hadn't noticed this. Ron and Hermoine constantly tried to talk to Harry, try and tell him their feelings to open him up. But they always failed horribly causing Harry to make up excuses that he had to be somewhere else.  
  
" Harry, hurry up. We want to get to the feast while there is still food left." Said Ron.  
  
" Yeah about that, I'm not that hungry. I'll meet up with you guys later, okay?"  
  
" Yeah sure." Replied Hermoine sounding depressed. " Whatever you want."  
  
Harry watched as they went to the Great Hall. He went the complete opposite direction. He only stopped when a great statue was in front of his way.  
  
" Fizzing Whizbees." He muttered. The statue moved. Harry walked up the stairs and opened the great oak door. The door opened to a room he has set foot in many times. Dumbledores office.  
  
" Professor Dumbledore, I need to know the entire story how my parents died."  
  
But Dumbledore didn't reply to Harry's request at once. They stared at each other for a while. Then the old man took of his half moon spectacles, cleaned them, and put them back on.  
  
" I am afraid I have been expecting this for a long time now. I may have given you to much information last summer, Harry. But I feel I owe you the truth."  
  
Harry looked in awe. He couldn't believe Dumbledore was going to tell him what he has wanted to know for his entire life.  
  
" Please sit down. Harry even though you know most of the events this will take a long time." 


	2. Old Friends

Clang! Four glass mugs clashed together. The four users chanted, " Long live the Marauders!"  
  
" Mmm, Jimmy come over here mate," said a young man no older than 25. He had glasses and very untidy black hair. Then an older man with a towel over his shoulder appeared.  
  
" Yes Mr. Potter, what can I do for ya?"  
  
" Please call me James, I've told you a million times. I was just wondering where you got this terrific ale?"  
  
" Aye, my friend just moved across seas to Canada. He wanted to escape You-Know-Who. I tried explaining to him, you can never escape him. Anyways, he was a friend of Mundungus Fletcher, so naturally he was in the smuggling business. The muggles over there in Canada make the best beer ever. So he sent some over."  
  
" Well tell him to keep it on coming."  
  
" Well wormtail, we haven't seen much of you. Where have you been lately?"  
  
" Well you see I've .."  
  
" Oh come on Padfoot lighten up, we are just here for a couple of beers and a good time." This was said by another man. He seemed to look much older then the others. His hair was turning shades of gray and his face was worn down already.  
  
" Well said Moony," piped up James." But Sirius is right were have you been Peter?"  
  
"Ha," said Sirius.  
  
"Well to tell you the truth I dropped by your office today, but you weren't there. Where were you guys?"  
  
" Didn't you hear?" asked Remus, the aging wizard said. " These two single handily took three wizards to Azkaban."  
" Well the bunch of prats start cursing people right in front of Gringotts. They were no good at dueling though, were they James?" said Sirius.  
  
" Nope."  
  
" Speaking of not seeing people for a while, you sure have been in the department of mysteries a lot Moony. What have you been up to there?" asked Sirius.  
  
" Well I suppose there is no harm in telling you since the Aurors will be using them. I have been constructing a map very much like the Marauders Map. It shows the wizards doing dark magic and where they are in the London area."  
  
" Interesting," said Peter.  
  
" Very," replied James. " Well I better be going now. Lily is expecting me."  
  
" Awwww poor little Prongs has to go home and be a good boy," mocked Sirius as Peter chuckled.  
  
" Yeah well I have to go take care of Harry. Drop in when ever you guys want."  
  
With that James left his three best friends, drinking without him. 


End file.
